cyber_sectechfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber SecTech Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome to the Cyber SecTech This wiki is dedicated to everything regarding cyber security. This wiki is still new and pages will be added as frequently as possible, but please feel free to view the first few pages added and keep checking for updates as they come up. Cyber security is playing an increasingly significant role in our lives. Almost everything we do these days involves a cyber element, whether it's using a simple mobile application connected to the internet or a massive organization using globally interconnected networks, the cyber element is there. The term cyber mainly relates to the implementation and use of computers and networks, with the internet being the most widely used cyber component. The internet has connected people around the world via social networks and text applications, made applications and services easier and more efficient to use (such as banking applications, online booking systems, etc.), and granted access to an plethora of information and resources. However, the cyber element also has a negative aspect to it. For decades, networks have been a target for cyber attacks, many starting of as basic malware that simply caused system down-time or just annoyed the victim. Networks provide a road map for attackers to find, target and attack computers, and as networks grew so did the attacks. Computer systems and network technologies quickly evolved and became more advanced, and the attack techniques advanced accordingly. The internet is basically a global network that allows hackers (attackers) to potentially target and attack any computer around the world that's connected to the internet. This could be a computer or network of a large corporation, to a simple home computer or a mobile device. Attacks started off as more of a challenge and an attempt to inconvenience the victim, and soon evolved to more destructive purposes to damage valuable data and systems. In recent years, attackers started seeing a profitable aspect to cyber attacks and more tools and malware are being used to try and commit financial crimes over the internet. As these cyber attacks grow, so does the need for cyber security. Cyber security focuses on protecting users from malicious acts committed over the internet and networks, focusing on all aspects such as software, network hardware, and the user's computer itself. Another major factor that opens people up to cyber attacks are vulnerabilities within software. No application is perfect and there is always a flaw somewhere in the program's source code. These flaws can be exploited by an attacker to allow them to carry out their attack. Developers can fix these flaws with updates and patches, however it can be quite common for a patch to fix one vulnerability and open up another one, or the patch itself can have a new vulnerability within it. There's essentially a cyber war going on between authorities and cyber criminals, and its a war that doesn't seem to have an end in sight, rather it's just a matter of which side has the upper-hand. As a result, cyber security plays a massive role in all our lives everyday, whether we use the computer, our smartphones or any smart device connected to the internet. Cyber SecTech prides itself on informing individuals and sharing its knowledge so that people may be more aware of what's out there and what can happen now and in the future. In today's times, it will eventually take some form of cyber security knowledge to prevent becoming a victim. Points of Interest Main points found on this wiki are: *Cyber threats and attacks that made the news. *Vulnerabilities both old and existing. *Cyber security technologies. *Notable cyber security individuals both good and bad. *Glossary pages for novice and non-technical readers. Disclaimer While the information on this wiki will be kept at a relatively basic level (so that novice readers can understand the content and so as not to expose in detail how to carry out cyber attacks), Cyber SecTech does not condone illicit actions based on the content found here. This wiki is purely for informational purposes only and takes no responsibility for any illicit cyber actions by those who view the contents of its pages. Any pages added that may reveal how to carry out a successful attack in detail (whether posted intentionally or not) will be removed. Remember, cyber attacks are illegal and may cause serious damage to organizations and individuals, and attackers may face serious legal charges and consequences. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse